Edward's Heart
by Danifaith12345
Summary: Bestfriends, families, lives are torn apart, when Scarlett falls madly in love with Alice's love. Bella, has to keep her besties strong, but when Edward comes around to help things start slipping from Bella's grip. AH BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Prologue

Summary: Alice, Scarlett and Bella are long time friends, but when Scarlett meets Alice's fiancee, Jasper, sparks fly to every ones surprise. Alice cant help the terrible feeling she's getting when Jasper doesn't answer her calls, or reply's to her insane texts, but a trip to Scarletts & Bella's house solves the missing Jasper mystery. Even though they claim nothing happened, Alice can see the sparks in his eyes when saying her name, the way they use to when he use to hear Alice's. Two best friends struggle to hate, and love each other, while Bella is left in the middle, confused to no point, her emotions a wreck. The world seems to be falling apart, and Bella cant hold it up all on her own, so as the many people disappear and turn, trying to hold up their own lives, Bella slowly see's herself fading. When Edward comes around, the mysterious brother in law, things just keep slipping Bella's attention, and even though things seem to be getting worse, Bella's heart seems to be getting better.

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

A/N: So this story idea just randomly happened, while i was eating dinner the other night, and i couldnt help but use the idea and see if it worked out. I'm not sure i want to continue, so let me know if it was a good start. i really want some feed back on this. enjoy :]

* * *

One two three

And there is still no self destruction button before me, just two angry cats, flames filled with immense anger and hatred. My two best friends Scarlett, and Alice. One I have known all my child hood life, they other just a few months, but has made it feel as if a life time. At the moment I am doubting them both, they shouldn't be doing this, and I shouldn't be here watching. I shouldn't be watching flames compete with more flames, I cant watch the burning of lives and trust and love. I cant watch anymore.

"I cant do this!" I yelled throwing my hands up, my cheeks burning. I could feel every fiber in my body giving up, as I turned and dashed outside the parlor, that in my opinion was going to soon burn down if the two didn't stop their feud. I tried my best to not trip over my own two feet as I stormed off and into the loud streets of New York. Finding it much more comforting than the little parlor I was forced into. I put my hands in my pockets, watching my breath like mist in the groggy air. People pushed past me, as I stood in the way of the busy sidewalk. Pushing past me so forcefully I almost wanted to scream out in anger, just knock someone over. That's when I heard it.

"Bella?" The voice was unfamiliar, it was soft, yet worried. It was beautiful. I prayed it wasn't Alice, or Scarlett, I prayed it wasn't Mike or someone I just couldn't stand to see at the moment.

"Bella?" The voice called again, and I was so close to collapsing into coma.

"Bella?" The voice asked just once more, and arms caught around me, pulling me closer, as the voice got much closer. I pulled into a chest, a strong chest. I squeezed my eyes shut as the warm arms wrapped around me, and I had no idea who was holding me, but I was instantly comforted, ready to cry and tell them all about my dreadful day.

"Are you okay?" The soft voice, was now clear, and I cursed my self for even thinking it could be Mike's horrid voice, or Alice or Scarlett's tiny feminine voice. It was obviously a man, and just to get a peak, I turned my head up, my cheek rubbing against his soft coat, and let my eyes open slowly. I was met with piercing green eyes, that could only belong to one person.

"Edward?" I gasped.

"Yeah." He smiled, the most breathtaking smile I have ever laid eyes on, and I knew he was quite famous for that.

"What are you doing here?" I pushed back so I could get a better look at his perfect face, hair, teethe. It almost made me jealous.

"I came to grab Alice, I knew what she was up to." He sighed, running a hand through his tousled bronze hair.

"Oh." I all of a sudden was out of breath.

"Are they still in there?"

"Yeah." I felt tears coming as I thought of their exchanging of cruel words.

"I'm sorry." Edward rubbed my back, and I realized we have hardly even spoken more than three words to each other in the past, and now he's comforting me outside off the little parlor, where death should be coming soon.

"Where is Jasper?" I sniffed.

"He leaves for Texas soon, he cant take it anymore." Edward sighed deeply, and I could see the stress deep with in his green orbs. It must hurt on his part, losing his best friend, almost brother thing. And having to go through hell with his cousin almost sister, plus his fondness for Scarlett.

"I'm sorry." I apologized this time, and his eyes softened as they looked directly into my eyes. I wondered for a second if he could see the pain in my eyes as well, the loss of two good friends, and a family I never even knew I had.

"Its what happens when you love two different people." Edward gave me a squeeze, and I returned the hug gratefully. And I staid their gratefully as well, letting him hug me for as long as he wanted. I could use a hug, I could use at lease just one friend in this whole thing. I know everyone cares about me still but it just wont work out, we cant be together like we use to. And everyone loved Scarlett and Alice as well, making everything just easier to destroy. And even worse Scarlett and Alice loved each other. Someone busted out of the parlor, screaming things at someone inside, their voice strained and pained, and it was obvious this person was sobbing. Edward and I were both startled by the sound, and like most people around us we looked to the parlor doors, where Scarlett was stumbling towards us, hr pale blue eyes red and puffy with tears. Alice wasn't following behind her, but I could guess that she looked similar.

"Oh Scarlett." I broke out of Edward's comforting grip to wrap my arms around my best friend, my almost sister, my other half. I knew Edward would follow behind me, I could feel his presence still. If anyone liked Scarlett it was Edward, if Alice wasn't already in the crazy, exciting cousin/sister place, then Scarlett sure would.

"I cant do this anymore." She sobbed into my shoulder, her tiny body shaking with so much pain, I still considered her strong.

"Everything is going to work out Scar." I whispered as tears of my own rolled down my cheek.

"I'm going to ask Edward to take you home now." I patted her back, my voice shaky.

"Edward's here?" She lifted her head, her voice still shaky and startled.

"Yeah." Edward answered for me.

"Edward I'm so sorry." Scarlett broke out of my hold and fell right into Edward's, his green eyes dim and sad.

"Don't be sorry, it not you're fault." He rubbed her back gently as she gripped to him.

"Take her home please." I sniffed and Edward nodded silently. The two of them began to walk behind the building to where Edward's car would be parked. I waited for Alice to erupt from the parlor but she never did, so I dragged myself right back in, only to find Alice sitting in the middle of the empty beauty parlor store, that she had worked so hard to create. She had it all planned out and now everything was falling apart. She was sniffing, letting out soft sobs, as she sat looking on the ground. She didn't even look to see who had come in. Seeing her like that, so sad, so lost, it broke my heart just as much, it made me want to hurt who ever did this to her, it made me want to cry along with her, it made me want to do all the things I want to do when I see Scarlett cry. I practically ran to her side, not stumbling once, and I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Alice, oh Alice." I cried with her.

"Its not fair." She sobbed turning her body so she was crying on my shoulder as we sat on the cold floor.

"I know, I know." I rubbed her back softy.

"She's my best friend. I love her." Alice sobbed even harder at the statement that had just escaped her trembling lips. She looked up at me, her dark blue eyes red and puffy.

"I know." A sob escaped my lips.

"But I love Jasper. I love him so much." She cried. There was nothing I could do to soothe Scarlett and Alice's pain. The world was falling apart, and there was nothing I could possibly do, but just sit and watch the flames destroy everything.

"Shh Alice." I let her sob on my shoulder.

**A/N: Tell me what you think and if i should continue. :]**


	2. Starting

**A/N: So it was only 2 reviews, but i really want to post more of the story to see how it goes, and get more feed back. **

**This is the actual beginning where Scarlett and Bella meetJasper and Edward for the first time, so maybe this will give just abit back ground. The chapter will be short till i get more reviews, not to be mean or anything, i just dont want to waste time ya know ? **

**ohkay so i'm going to go back and finish the chapter for my oter story Candy, while you read :] **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Scarlett hasn't ever been so excited to meet new people it scared me to no point. It made me want to throw up. I wasn't excited at all, probably because I blushed almost constantly, and trip on flat surfaces almost daily. So I'm not the most excited person to meet the rest of Alice's family, well not really the rest but her boyfriend and her cousin/brother. Jasper and Edward was it? I'm not sure but Scarlett was freaking out, worried they would like her. If they were anything like the family of Alice's that we have met, they'll be welcoming her into the family like a new sister.

"I'm freaking out." Scarlett ran around the house, turning on and turning off lights, checking under pillows for lord knows what.

"Chill." I sighed straightening out the dark blue dress she had forced me into.

"I cant _chill_." She ran by me with one of our lamps in hand, apparently she decided we should move furniture right before we leave.

"Why are you so nervous?" I laughed watching her freak out.

"Because, the boyfriend has to like the best friend." She said, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You'll be fine." I tried to be as reassuring as possible. I cant remember a time when Scarlett didn't overreact, or bounce with pure excitement, leaving her very similar to the tiny pixie by the name of Mary Alice. It was obvious they were meant to be best friends, and even though I didn't have as much enthusiasm as them, I still fit in. It was comforting to know people cared that much about you. I leaned my back against the wall by the door, waiting patiently for Scarlett to get a hold of her sanity. It was taking much longer than it should have.

"Okay." Her eyes were filled with panic as she walked up to me, her hands by her sides.

"How do I look?"

I looked her over, and realized I didn't even have to. Of course she looked good, not even Rosalie could compare the exotic beauty before me. Her pale blue eyes, with that naturally tanned skin and dark tight curled hair hanging by her waste. She could be wearing sweats and still she was absolutely stunning.

"Are you really asking me that?" I scoffed.

"I look that bad?" She pouted. Unlike Rosalie, Scarlett cant keep up with a high self esteem, only seeing her self as freakish. I knew I , and all the men in NY disagree with that.

"You look beautiful." I laughed at her pouting expression and her eyes lit just the tiniest.

"Okay we're going to be late." She grabbed her keys and then my hand to drag me out the door.

"Haven't I been saying that for the past hour?" I rolled my eyes and let her pull me into the coldness.

* * *

It was usual talk at the Cullen's house. We started with our hello's.

"Bells, Scar!" Emmett's booming voice filled the whole house, even though we were standing directly in front of him, I let the blush creep into my cheeks. Emmet might be Alice's oversized/overprotective cousin but in reality he was just a big old teddy bear. I knew this.

"Blushing Bella." He laughed and pulled both Scarlett and I in to a bear hug.

"Emmett!" Scarlett laughed against his chest.

"Don't hog my best friends." The chirpy little voice demanded, and Emmett released us from his death grip.

"Thank the lord." I gasped once he released me, earning another booming laugh from Emmett.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Alice practically threw her tiny little self on me, then took the time to throw her self at Scarlett.

"We just got here and we are already being smothered." Scarlett laughed.

"Come on, there are people to meet." Alice was too excited to continue the teasing in the doorway, of course she was. She pulled us to the living room, and the family was lounging around. The two unfamiliar faces weren't hard to miss.

"Hey guys." Rosalie, Emmett's wife, and Jasper's sister, with all her glory, smiled at us, as she lounged on the couch, next to Esme and Carlisle. The loving parents of the huge family.

"And this" Alice sang strolling over to a tall blond haired man, looking quite handsome and calm. "Is my fiancée Jasper."

"Hi Jasper." Both Scarlett and I greeted in synchronization. I blushed feeling so childish, I could already hear the crap Scarlett was going to give me for it later.

"Hello ladies." Jasper smiled politely, his southern accent not as thick as I imagined.

"What about my intro." The one with piercing green eyes pouted teasingly at Alice.

"Oh and of course this is Edward, my cousin." Alice smiled wide.

"Hello ladies." Edward mocked Jasper's southern accent, getting him a slap in the back of the head from Alice.

"Ow." He laughed. Instead of us replying, probably scared we would greet at the same time we nodded and laughed. Edward was absolutely gorgeous, his piercing green eyes, and tousled bronze colored hair. If Alice hadn't told me he was a doctor, I would have guessed male model. He caught me staring and I blushed furiously looking away in the other direction. Actually I didn't talk a lot for the rest of the night, only some when I was absolutely dragged into a conversation. I watched with genuine curiosity as the conversation between Scarlett and Edward went on. It wasn't like they were talking about anything good, it just looked like they may have been some chemistry there. Well at least I saw it, and when some of the family members would eye them, I'm sure they saw it. They were both beautiful, they deserved each other right?

"So, are you Puerto Rican?" Jasper spoke to Scarlett directly this time, something I noticed he hadn't been doing much of. For the first time in my life Scarlett blushed crimson.

"No, I'm Black & White." She smiled dazzlingly.

"Well that's why you're so beautiful." Esme winked making Scarlett blush once more. Jasper even chuckled this time. Something in the room seemed a little off, maybe a little tense.

"I use to call her Oreo." I blurted out, before thinking, and Emmett erupted into laughter along with everyone else at the table. I blushed for letting the name slip out of my lips.

"You swore Bells." Scarlett groaned giggling just a bit.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." I laughed.

"There is no way you have been keeping that from me!" Emmett was still in hysterics.

"I'm sorry to inform you that I have." I was bubbling with giggles.

"It was sworn to secrecy." Scarlett scoffed, rolling her eyes teasingly.

"Oreo." Emmett chuckled.

"See its already started!" Scarlett pointed accusingly at Emmett, who put his hands up in surrender starting a whole new rounds of laughter around the table.

"Any nicknames for Bella?" Edward asked amused, and I made the mistake of making eye contact with those stunning green orbs. I tried to look away but I just couldn't.

"Hmm, klutz, Belly-" I cut her off.

"There are no nicknames." I objected glaring at Scarlett. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"You are so much like Alice." Jasper chuckled looking at his watch, and even thought everyone laughed, I knew I saw an exchange between Jasper and Scarlett that I really shouldn't have. Scarlett looked down, and I could faintly see her ashamed, confused face. I'd ask her later.

**A/N: If you're confused about the relations here ya go. **

**Alice is cousins with Edward and Emmett. Carlise and Esme took Alice in when her parents died. **

**Jasper is Rosalie's big brother. **

**Scarlett and Bella, are best friends with Alice. **

**Couples: **

**Carlisle is married to Esme. Emmett is married to Rosalie, and Jasper is to be married to Alice. **

**so pleaseee go on and tell me what you think of the story so far. and if i should continue or not thankk you ;]**


	3. Nerves

****

A/N: Enjoy!

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

"So that Edward fellow is spiffy." I commented on the drive home, as Scarlett murmured some lyrics playing on the radio.

"Yeah, good looking fellow." She shrugged, and her hands played with her dress.

"I think he likes you." I noted smiling in her direction, only she didn't smile back. Scarlett had been acting strange, ever since dinner and usually I was good about these things, usually I knew what to say or do, or what was bothering her in the first place, but she just stayed quite. I could tell when my best friend of 17 years was feeling something she was trying to hiding. At least I knew that much.

"And Jasper is cool too." I smiled in her direction again, seeing if I could get a slight reaction out of her. She lifted her head to look at me, her hands still playing with her dress.

"I don't like him much." Scarlett sighed, looking like she was going to combust with inner conflicts going on in her little head. Her pale blue eyes dimmed and her hands scrunched up in soft little fists.

"Why, I though he was alright." He seemed polite, and you could tell he loved that little Alice, by just the way he looked at her from time to time. I think it was okay to say I like the guy, he seemed decent.

I don't think I was into the whole 'everyone has to like each other for my life to work' thing, but obviously Scarlett and Alice were.

"He-, he just makes me nervous." Scarlett sighed squinting her eyes, as if she was thinking much to hard, then turned away from me and relaxed as she stared out the window, as we passed through main street.

I glanced at the back of her head for a while, before I thought of the appropriate question to ask. Apparently I wasn't too good of a best friend.

"Maybe it was just the first meeting thing. You probably felt a lot of anxiety because of that." I suggested, looking at the back of her head worriedly, but focusing on the road at the same time.

"Probably." Scarlett's voice lightened, and she turned to me, her facial expression was considering, and her eyes squinted as she thought.

"You're probably right." She concluded, and I was satisfied.

"See." I smiled, even thought she had turned to look out the window.

"I'm so tired." She yawned, stretched and relaxed onto the seat, like the good old Scarlett I know.

"Yeah, we didn't get too much sleep last night." She had me up trying to pick outfits but I refused to do such thing, I insisted we go to sleep and go over these things in the morning, not at 1am.

"I just want to pass out on the couch." Scarlett sighed deeply.

"So Scar, you think you're going to be okay, when we see Jasper tomorrow?" I changed the subject once my own thoughts of my own soft delicate bed came along, making me feel just a bit drowsy as we drove home. It seemed it was taking much longer than it should.

"We're seeing him tomorrow?" She turned her whole body to face me, and clearly she was shocked with the piece of information.

"Were you not listening when Alice asked us to meet them, to have breakfast. Its wedding related." I explained, putting a hand through my hair.

"You think she'd mind me skipping it?" Scarlett bit her lip, almost nervously?

"Are we talking about the same Alice here? Of course she'll mind." I scoffed, as we got closer to approaching the house.

"Crap." Scarlett muttered and turned her body to face the road, her eyes glazed over, and I had no idea why she was acting so strange. Surely Jasper was not that bad, he was actually really nice.

"What's up Scar?" I asked seriously, hoping it would make her just admit to what ever was bothering her, it was putting me on edge.

"Nothing. Nothing. I guess we have to go." Scarlett played with her hands, and its was as if she had totally forgotten the conversation she had with Alice, about tomorrow.

"Did you forget everything you and Alice were chatting about?" I turned into the drive way, ready to call it a night.

"I'm just really tired." Scarlett sighed, and I parked the car. She abruptly got out and quickly headed for the door, as I watched in so much confusion it was incomprehensible. Jasper just wasn't that bad.

* * *

Morning came, me and a nervous Scarlett left the house. I for one was feeling refreshed with my long peaceful sleep, but I don't understand any of her nerves that were to me clearly unnecessary.

It was just lunch right? You would expect me to have the nerves, being the most ungraceful person in all of existence, you'd expect me to be worried I would do something, stupid or embarrassing.

Scarlett played with her coat buttons, as we drove to where we were suppose to be meeting Jasper and Alice.

She was silent, it was so unsettling and nerve-racking on my part, I tried to drive and ignore her weirdness and bout time we got there it looked like she was going to throw up.

"Dude chill, Scar, its just breakfast." I patted her arm gently, and she flinched at the sudden contact.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't feel too good." She sighed.

"You look a bit out of it. Should I be worried." I eyed her almost teasingly.

"If you're suggesting I shot up some drugs before leaving this morning you're wrong." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Good." I smiled. "Now chill, remember just breakfast."

"Just breakfast." She breathed.

And with in seconds we were being swept into the great lunch with Alice, who was shining with pure excitement, just glowing with it like the little pixie she is. Jasper again looked calm and peaceful.

How did this laid back guy make anyone nervous? Scarlett seemed fine as she hugged Alice and shook Jaspers hand awkwardly, she seemed like she didn't have a care in the world, and she was just there to make Alice a happy bride.

With both Alice and I being maid of honors we needed some info, the lay down.

"Yay! I'm so excited!" Alice erupted in giggles as we finished talking about a seating chart.

"I can see." I laughed, taking a drink of my coffee.

"I cant wait to go dress shopping." Alice sighed.

"I know it sounds out of character for me to say, but I cant wait to go either." I smiled.

"Oh Bella, that means so much." Alice reached out and grabbed my hand, her face bright, and glowing with so much happiness I didn't think it was possible.

"That's what we're here for." Scarlett sighed happily towards Alice.

Chit chat went on, with Jasper making comments seeming to be enjoying himself along with us, and I wondered where Scarlett's nerves all went, or were going if the man mad her so nervous. I saw none of that as we all talked.

"I got to pee." Alice began to get up from the table.

"Me too." I agreed, and Scarlett stayed seated, looking at the two of us, that same conflict in her eyes.

"You going to come?" I asked.

"No, I'll wait with Jasper." She smiled at me, and you know it made perfect sense for her to stay with someone who made her feel weird I thought sarcastically.

"Okay." I said hesitantly, and was being pulled by Alice towards the ladies room.

"So Bella." Alice smiled wide once we were in the restroom.

"Don't you have to pee?" I tried to make my way around her but the tint pixie was much too strong.

"Sure." She smiled. "So what do you think of Jasper?"

"I think he's cool." I smiled and Alice's deep blue eyes sparkled.

"Really?" She practically squealed.

"Really Alice." I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"And what does Scarlett think?" Alice bounced with joy.

"Scarlett.. Thinks he's cool too." I decided to lie, it was Alice's soul mate for goodness sake, I was not going to mess this up for her, and I know Scarlett wouldn't want to either.

Once we got into the car, Scarlett exploded.

"Can you believe them?!" Scarlett burst out with all this anger I had no idea about. She seems absolutely fine a minute ago. I took my eyes off the road to look at her, and her pale blue eyes were filled with rage as she stared out the window.

"Whoa there." I eyed her carefully. What the hell just happened?

"I'm sorry I'm just not feeling well, and Alice was getting on my nerves." Scarlett grumbled, her whole body tense.

"What did Jasper do to you?" I asked feeling absolutely thrown off by her attitude.

"Nothing Bella, he did nothing." Scarlet murmured keeping her body towards the window.

**A/N: Please do tell me what you think :]**


End file.
